Silence
by Mangetsu 1023
Summary: Ça y'est, je vais mourir. Ainsi dans les bras de la seule personne qui aura réussi à dépasser mon intellect, et à me faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Mon seul ami…non…mon seul, premier et dernier amour. L x Light.


**Ohayo Mina !**

Me voici avec un nouvel OS, mais sur l'univers de Death Note cette fois ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne connais ce manga que depuis tois semaines, mais il m'a vraiment prise aux tripes alors...

Surtout que toute yaoïeuse qui a vue l'épisode 25 et qui aime L ne peut rester sans rien faire ; )

Enfin voilà, voici (si on veut) ma version de l'épisode.

**Titre :** Silence

**Auteure :** Mangetsu 1023

**Discleamer :** Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata.

**Genre :** Romance / Angst / Drama.

**Note :** Les dialogues sont tirés de ce fameux épisode 25, je ne les ai donc pas inventés.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me souviens encore de ce jour là, il neigeait et le son des cloches était assourdissant.

Les enfants qui couraient, ceux qui dessinaient sur le sol, ceux qui jouaient à des jeux à l'intérieur de cet immense bâtiment.

Et celui qui pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Moi je tenais la main de Watari. Très fort. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais j'étais déjà capable de déchiffrer des tas de choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Que le monde était déjà salit et corrompu par les hommes, par exemple.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là.

La seule chose dont j'ai conscience c'est que le ciel pleure. Des trombes d'eau glacée me tombent dessus, et je reste là sans bouger.

Mes vêtements sont imbibés d'eau et je suis frigorifié. Un léger frisson me parcourt lorsque l'eau présente sur mes cheveux s'écoule dans ma nuque.

En vérité, je réfléchi. Je songe à ce qu'à été ma vie jusque là, le son des cloches est toujours aussi fort, je les entends si bien que c'est comme si elles ne sonnaient uniquement que pour moi.

Soudain, je tourne ma tête et t'aperçois. Light Yagami. Tu sembles étonné de me voir ici sous la pluie. Après tout, je suis bizarre, tu le sais.

Tu me parle mais je ne t'entends pas à cause du bruit que fait la pluie en s'écrasant sur le toit.

Je te montre à l'aide d'un signe de répéter et tu le fais, sans succès cependant. Je réitère mon geste et tu décides finalement de venir directement vers moi.

Tu protèges ton visage de l'averse et tu t'approches de moi.

-Que fais-tu Ryuuzaki, me demandes-tu d'une voix calme.

-Rien de spécial, c'est juste…Le son des cloches, dis-je avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le ciel orageux.

-Des cloches, m'interroges-tu visiblement étonné.

-Oui. Les cloches sont vraiment bruyantes aujourd'hui, non ?

Je ne sais pas trop si je me parle à moi-même, ou si j'attends vraiment une réponse de ta part.

Tu regardes à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'un quelconque endroit qui pourrait produire ce son avant de me répondre. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, après tout c'est ce que tout le monde pense de moi, non ?

-Je n'entends rien.

-Ah bon ? Aujourd'hui je les entends sans arrêt. Je n'y peux rien et ça me trouble.

Devrai-je être étonné ? J'étais sûr que tout ça venait de mon esprit.

-Serait-ce une église ? Un mariage ? Ou bien…, résonnai-je à voix haute avant que tu ne me coupes.

-Mais que dis-tu Ryuuzaki ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je rentre.

Tu avais l'air inquiet, ou alors était-ce encore du bluff ?

-Désolé…Tout ce que je raconte est complètement absurde. N'en croie plus un mot.

Tu ne dis rien pendant un moment, et je sens ton regard brûler mon visage. Je me doute de ce que tu dois voir en ce moment. Un pauvre type, rongé par la fatigue et la tristesse de savoir sa fin proche.

Car je vais mourir, n'est-ce-pas Light ?

-Je suis d'accord Ryuuzaki, dis-tu d'un air vaguement amusé, tout ce que tu dis est absurde en général. Je ne prends pas tout ce que tu dis au sérieux. Et ça, je le sais mieux que quiconque.

-Oui, tu as raison Light-kun. Cependant…

Cette question me brûle les lèvres.

-C'est aussi valable pour toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

C'est vrai Light ? Un garçon aussi intelligent que toi n'a toujours pas compris où je voulais en venir.

-As-tu dit au moins une fois la vérité dans ta vie ?

C'est comme si ma question résonnait entre nous. Le bruit des gouttes martelant le sol s'est tût. Nous laissant dans un silence pesant. Nous nous regardons pendant peut-être dix secondes, et je remarque une brève lueur dans tes yeux. Mais c'était trop rapide et tu as déjà repris ton masque.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Ryuuzaki ? Il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de mentir. Mais je ne connais pas une seule personne sur terre qui n'est jamais mentie de sa vie. Tu sais bien que personne n'est parfait, tout le monde peut mentir. Mais je n'ai jamais dit de mensonges qui puissent blesser qui que ce soit. Voilà tout.

Non bien sûr que non. J'aurai vraiment espéré que tu me dises la vérité. Cela aurait prouvé que j'avais peut-être au moins un minimum d'importance à tes yeux. Je suis vraiment déçu.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Rentrons, nous sommes trempés, dis-je.

-Oui.

* * *

Je descends les marches et t'observe essuyer tes cheveux. C'est vrai que cela entacherait à ta réputation de premier de la classe, si ton apparence n'était pas soignée.

Tu as vraiment de la chance. Tu es intelligent, beau, sociable. Un véritable soleil ambulant. Je dois te paraître tellement ridicule avec ma serviette sur la tête, pathétique.

-Eh bien, quel déluge.

-C'est de ta faute, rester sous la pluie…

-C'est vrai. Désolé.

Tu es vraiment un être fascinant Light Yagami.

Je prends ma serviette et m'avance vers tes pieds.

-Mais que fais-tu Ryuuzaki ? Ta voix tremble et ton étonnement semble sincère.

-Je pensais juste t'aider un peu. Je veux juste t'essuyer.

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

-Laisse-moi aussi te masser, afin de me repentir. Je me débrouille assez bien.

-Si ça t'amuses, souffles-tu quelque peu gêné.

-Oui.

Je prends alors délicatement ton pied, et tu frissonnes.

-Tu vas t'habituer, soufflai-je.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je fais ça mais…je sens que je vais bientôt être tué. Alors, peut-être que j'essaye de montrer un peu d'affection à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi pour l'instant. Mon ami. Mon seul ami.

-Tu es encore trempé.

Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un avant, alors je me demande si l'étrange chaleur que je ressens lorsque tes mains touchent mes cheveux pour les sécher est normale.

-Désolé.

Pour tout.

Il y a un long silence durant lequel je pense que ma situation est vraiment ironique. La seule amitié que j'ai réussie à tisser n'est en faite que factice. Tu es mon seul ami, Light. Et pourtant tu vas me tuer.

-C'est triste, non ?

Tu m'interroges muettement, et je redresse la tête pour te répondre. Je veux te voir dans les yeux quand je te le dirai.

-Nous allons bientôt nous séparer.

Nous fixons pendant de nombreuses secondes, et pour la première fois je vois enfin une véritable émotion sur ton visage. Tu sembles réellement surpris et peut-être même un peu triste. Voyons Light-kun, tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas senti ma mort arrivée ?

Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux à fait le premier pas, mais nous nous retrouvons à partager un baiser.

C'est un échange maladroit. Deux bouches appuyées l'une contre l'autre en une pression incertaine, mais cela suffit pour me faire prendre conscience d'une chose. Je t'aime et tu vas me tuer.

C'est la première fois que je fais ça alors je ne sais pas trop bien m'y prendre, mais j'essaye de bouger un peu mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Cela semble marcher puisque tu réponds à mon baiser.

Light. Tes lèvres sont tellement douces, tièdes, et humides. Tu sens la cannelle et les pommes, quel parfum merveilleux pour un adorateur de sucre tel que moi. (1)

Mon cœur bat tellement vite quand je suis dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression qu'il va s'envoler.

Light, plus que la chaîne qui me liait à toi, c'est aussi mon destin qui l'est. Et il est entre tes mains comme je le suis à présent.

C'est vraiment paradoxal, l'homme qui mettra fin à ma vie d'un simple coup de crayon est en train de m'embrasser désespérément.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, rompant notre intimité, et nous nous séparons hâtivement.

Je te vois toucher tes lèvres avec hésitation. Pour une fois, ton regard est tellement clair que je lis en toi facilement. Incompréhension, peur, colère. C'est tout ce que je vois et ça me fait étrangement mal.

Pourtant j'aurai dû le savoir. Tu as sans doute simplement eut pitié de moi, comme tout le monde.

-Oui ?...Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccroche et je sens ton regard penser sur moi.

-On y va ? Light-kun. Tout se déroule bien après tout…

Je n'attends pas ta réponse et commence déjà à marcher. Je ne veux surtout pas paraître faible devant toi, et si tu voyais mon visage maintenant, tu saurais que c'est le cas.

* * *

-Nous sommes sur le point de résoudre l'affaire, il ne nous reste qu'un pas à franchir !

Soudain, un grand bruit résonne et les lumières rouges de l'alarme se mettent à clignoter.

Cela ne veux dire qu'une chose…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une coupure de courant ? demande Matsuda.

Je n'en tiens pas compte et concentre mon regard sur l'écran.

-Watari, demandai-je doucement.

J'entends des bruits de respiration rapide et plus rien.

-Watari ! Insistai-je.

**_All data delection_**

Merde ! Ça veut dire que…

-« Suppression des données » ? Comment ça ?

-J'ai demandé à Watari d'effacer toutes les données qu'il possédait si quelque chose lui arrivait, dis-je.

-Si quelque chose lui arrivait ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Où est le shinigami ?

Putain ! Ça veut dire qu'il veut faire le ménage. Light, je parie que tu es content, hein ?!

-Eh bien, il est…

Plus que quarante secondes, c'est ça ?

-Il n'est pas là !

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Écoutez-moi tous, le shinigami…

_Boum Boum _

Non ! Bordel de merde, ça fait mal !

Light, je sens ton regard brûler ma nuque. Tu admires ton œuvre n'est-ce pas ?!

J'ai mal, ma poitrine est si compressée, je sens que la cuillère que je tenais s'échappe de mes mains et tombe. Moi aussi je tombe, je glisse hors de mon siège et bascule vers la gauche.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment la fin ?

Je me prépare mentalement à l'impact, et m'étonne de voir qu'il n'est pas si douloureux que ce que je pensais. C'est là que je remarque que Light a atténué ma chute en me prenant presque dans ses bras.

-Ryuuzaki ! Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?!

La voix de Matsuda résonne à mes oreilles, alors que je contemple le jeune homme qui aura été ma perte.

Son visage rond et ferme, pas tout à fait celui d'un ado mais pas encore celui d'un adulte. Sa bouche délicatement ourlée que j'ai eu plaisir à embrasser, et ses mèches châtain qui voilent un peu son regard noisette qui commence d'ailleurs à virer au rouge alors qu'il me contemple, amorphe dans ses bras.

C'est la deuxième fois en une journée que je peux lire dans ton regard. Et ce que j'y décèle me surprend. De la culpabilité ?

Les cloches résonnent encore une fois en moi alors que tu reprends un peu contenance, te revêtant de ce masque de froideur que tu gardes avec tous. Ta face se peint d'une telle jubilation et d'une telle cruauté, que je me surprends moi-même à espérer que cette fois tu joues la comédie.

Ça y'est, je vais mourir. Ainsi dans les bras de la seule personne qui aura réussi à dépasser mon intellect, et à me faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Mon seul ami…non…mon seul, premier et dernier amour.

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner peu à peu. Je me sens si léger et en même temps si lourd. Ma vu se floute et je n'arrive presque plus à distinguer ton visage. Les sons, les odeurs et tout le reste me semblent si loin.

Alors dans un dernier effort, je sers très fort ton épaule de ma main droite. La dernière chose que je sens, c'est une goutte humide et chaude écraser ma joue. Une larme.

Tandis que mes yeux se ferment pour toujours, je me surprends à sourire. Light Yagami aura été un être fascinant et rempli de surprises. Et si je meurs le sourire aux lèvres, ce n'est que parce que j'ai compris quelques chose d'essentiel : Ce n'est pas Light qui m'a tué, mais Kira.

_Fin._

* * *

(1) Cela lui rappelle donc l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes.

Voilà ! Je suis donc nouvelle sur ce fandom, alors excusez cette première fois assez...facile, dirai-je ^^

J'espère que ça vous à quand même plu, désolée pour les fautes mais j'ai fait mon possible : )


End file.
